We will always have detention
by Elaina96
Summary: Five high school students, all different stereotypes, meet in detention, where they pour their hearts out to each other, and discover how they have a lot more in common than they thought. RobStar BBRae


We will always have detention.

Five high school students, all different stereotypes, meet in detention, where they pour their hearts out to each other, and discover how they have a lot more in common than they thought. RobStar BBRae

AN: Who could forget the movie the Breakfast Club, it's a classic, and as usual whenever I watch something I can't help but see the Titans in it. I changed the title for I still to this day don't understand why they call it the breakfast club. And I know you all expect Slade to be Mr. Vernon but as you can recall in the movie Mr. Vernon is out smarted and such, and I just can't see Slade that way, so I changed it to a more mockible villain.

6:54 Jump City high school. Dear Mr. Blood.

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday to serve detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're insane for asking us to write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You will see us the way you want to see us, in the most definitional way. an athlete, a princess, a clown, a outcast, and a goth… correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were truly brainwashed, much like yourself.

Kory sighed as she looked out the window of her sisters car. "I can't believe I have to spend my whole Saturday here." She said sorrowfully glaring at the school in front of her.

"Well sister dear," Her sister began as she looked at herself in the mirror and put on her dark lipstick. "That's what you get for getting caught." She smirked before making a kissy face. Kory sighed again as she opened the door and got out of the car. "Have fun sweety!" Her sister called before high tailing it out of there.

Garfield crossed his arms as he sat through another one of Steve's lectures. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes." Garfield huffed.

"I'm serious, you got to stop with this class clown crap, and do something with your life."

"Yeah, yeah." Garfield said getting out of the car and purposefully slamming the door in his foster dad's face.

"This is what I get for letting you do sports." Silas sighed in regret.

"And what makes you think I would have done anything different if I wasn't in sports?" Victor retorted.

"Just serve your time." Silas said shortly in defeat.

"It's detention dad, not prison."

"It's still going on your record." He huffed.

Victor rolled his eyes before harshly getting out of the car and slamming the door. He stormed forward, almost running into the girl in front of him. He quickly apologized but she only glared in response before they both turned at the loud sound as a motorcycle sped in front of the school and parked. They all watched as a kid their age took off his helmet, put on some dark sunglasses and got off the bike, before following their motion inside.

No one batted an eye or even gave a second glance at one another as they walked into the library, where they will be serving there sentence for the day. There were six tables in two rows in the room and each student sat down at one by themselves. Victor and Kory were closer to the front, Garfield in the middle, and Raven and Richard were in the back.

Kory sat down with her knees together as she straightened her skirt and crossed her sandal covered feet. She set her purse down beside her before she began to run a few fingers through her long hair.

Victor sat down and somewhat slumped in his seat as he put his hands in the pocket of his big gray hoody.

Garfield dropped his bag and leaned back, kicking his sneakered feet up onto the table as he rested his hands behind his head.

Raven made sure her blue hooded sweatshirt was up as she quietly crossed her legs before pulling a book out of her bag and began to read it.

As for Richard, he just crossed his arms and leaned back, slightly kicking his satchel under the table.

They then all turned, or more lifted up their heads, as Mr. Blood entered the library. "Well, well… and here we are. I want to congratulate you on being on time." Mr. Blood said with a curve of the lips as he glanced at each student.

"Excuse me." Kory said raising her hand. "I'm sorry, I know this is detention but I didn't mean to do anything wrong." She tried to explain.

Mr. Blood cleared his throat, completely ignoring her as he looked at his watch. "It is now 7:06, you have approximately eight hours to think about why you're here. You will not talk. You will not move from these seats." He said sternly walking around the room, making sure he gave each one of them a strict glare. "And you," He said turning to Garfield and slapping his feet off the table, "Will not sleep."

"It was one time." He tried to defend, but Blood silenced him.

"Anyway, today we are going to try something different," He said the odd smile back on his face as he handed out paper and pens. "We are going to write an essay, no less than a 1,000 words. Describing to me who do you think you are. And when I say essay, I mean essay. Am I clear?" He asked, casually walking past Raven and taking her book away from her. "I said am I clear?" He asked again and he got grunts and silent nods in return. "Good, now maybe you will learn something about yourselves." Blood said and tried to ignore the eye roll he had received from Richard through his sun glasses. "My office is right across that hall, any monkey business is prohibited, Am I understood Mr. Logan?" Garfield was tempted to make some sort of animal noise but decided against it. God knows he didn't want to give up two Saturdays. "Good." Mr. Blood said one last time before leaving the room. And upon his leaving each student could be heard letting out some sort of groan or heavy sigh in annoyance.

Raven suddenly got up and everyone watched as she casually picked a random book off of a shelf and sat back down to read it. In the first four minutes Kory had taken a nail file to her manicured nails, Garfield had stuck two pens in his mouth and imitated a walrus, Raven continued to read, and Richard and Victor remained the same, and they only had a little less than 8 hours to go.

Garfield took the pens out of his mouth and stuck them up his nose, earning disgusting reactions from the others. "You're an odd one, aren't you?" Victor noted, looking at the boy.

"The oddyest." Garfield responded with a grin.

"You mean oddest." Raven corrected from her book.

"Whatever." Garfield shrugged as he leaned back on his chair. He was on the verge of tipping backwards but managed to keep his balance as he watched Raven behind him with a upside down smile. "Hello."

"Can I help you?" She glared in annoyance.

Not getting much of a reaction from her he sat upright again and tapped his fingers against the table before letting out a long sigh. "I'm so bored."

"You're not the only one." Victor sighed.

Garfield let out another long sigh as he glanced around the room. "I'm so bored." He said again.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Richard suddenly asked from behind him.

Every one turned and looked at him in surprise. No one had really ever heard more than a sigh or grunt from him before, let alone a sentence.

"Holy crap, you speak." Garfield said shocked.

"Yeah, and you don't seem to ever stop." Richard shot back, and got quiet chuckles from the others.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm loud and I talk a lot…" Garfield shrugged off.

"You're also constant." Victor added.

"And annoying." Raven joined in.

"Ah, thanks guys, I feel touched." Garfield said with fake heart. "So, has anyone else been to detention before?" He asked looking around the room, just to get no response. "Nope, okay then, well this isn't my first rodeo."

"Will there be horses?" Kory asked in confusion, turning to him.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"He means, this isn't his first time in detention." Richard clarified with a sigh and Kory blushed in response.

"Yeah, It's hard to be a class clown and have a clean record." Garfield shrugged.

"You know when I said you never stop talking… feel free to prove me wrong." Richard said from the back and Kory couldn't help but quietly giggle to herself at the comment.

"Ha, ha. You're funny Mr. Sunglasses." Garfield laughed and Richard huffed at the nickname. "You should really talk more."

"Indeed." Kory added causing Richard to turn to her and give her a questioning look. There was a minute of eye contact between the pair until Kory's face began to blush and Richard looked away.

"Talk about sexual tension." Garfield spoke under his breath, but everyone heard it.

"Man don't start with that." Victor winced.

"Gross." Raven commented.

"I don't understand." Kory added.

"There's no sexual tension." Richard clarified somewhat embarrassed.

"Come on guys, being the lady killer that I am, I think I would know sexual tension when I saw it." Garfield gloated.

Raven huffed and rolled her eyes beneath her book.

"You monster!" Kory suddenly shouted in horror and everyone turned towards her.

"Relax princess," Victor calmed, "He doesn't kill ladies, what he means is that he's good with them, which is funny in itself because he's the opposite."

"What are you talking about, everyone loves the funny guy." Garfield defended.

"Define everyone?" Raven commented from her book again.

"Well I wouldn't expect the creepy witch to know." He said under his breath.

But she heard it, and wasn't pleased. She opened her mouth to retort when suddenly the door to the Library closed with a bang. Everyone turned in confusion before they heard Mr. Blood swear and storm through the door.

"Who shut that door?!" He demanded to know as he pointed at them.

"It just shut on its own." Victor told him.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that."

"But it's true." Kory added.

"Really princess, do you think I'm stupid. Doors don't just shut on their own." Mr. Blood said harshly pointing at her.

"Actually, many doors shut on their own, much like the one in front of us. It's an imperfect world. You don't have to reprimand her for saying what really happened." Richard told him sternly.

"Oh, burn."

"Shut it Logan," Blood shouted before turning to Richard. "If you have something you want to say to me, Grayson, you can tell me next Saturday."

"Whatever." Richard huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Mr. Blood turned back to the door and examined it, and it didn't take long for him to spot a loose bolt. He let out a frustrated sigh as he didn't have any tools to fix it at the moment. He quickly looked around and spotted a metal chair and grabbed it.

"Um, I don't think that's going to hold." Victor tried to tell him, but it went against deaf ears as the door shut on the weak chair.

Mr. Blood swore again as the teens in the room snickered and giggled at his expense. Mr. Blood barged back in with a frustrated face expression. "I don't want to hear a peep out of this room. I will be right outside that door, and if I have to come back in here, I'm drawing blood." He threatened before leaving the room. 7:50 was the time and it already felt like it had been hours.

…

By 8:50 each one of them was resting their heads on the table, tempted to drift off to sleep. Until Mr. Blood barged in. He had yelled at them to wake up and then asked if any of them needed the restroom. He didn't get a verbal answer but instead received raised hands.

…

At 10:30 the kids were just mindlessly wondering about the library, well sort of. Kory sat crossed legged on the edge of her table. Victor was leaning back on his chair. Garfield was laying flat on his back across his table. And Richard and Raven remained the same. It was quiet for the most part until Kory glance towards Richard and hopped off the table before approaching him.

"Thank you, for defending me." She said bashfully in front of him.

He looked up, surprised, as he quickly straightened himself." Yeah well, Blood's just being a prick."

"But still, you didn't have to do that." She smiled playing with her hands.

Garfield sat up and leaned forward towards Victor and smirked as he whispered, "Told you, Sexual tension…"

"Man you wouldn't know Sexual tension if it sat on your face." Victor responded.

"Excellent reference, Victor." Raven drawled from her book.

"Wait, you know my name?" Victor asked turning to the girl.

Raven sighed and put her book down, "I know all of your names and why you're here, Victor Stone, captain of the football team. Garfield Logan, Class idiot."

"Hey!"

"Richard Grayson, School outcast and Billionaire Bruce Wayne's ward. And Kory Anders, who just transferred here and is already a popular princess."

"What are you psychic?" Garfield asked in awe.

She sighed, "No."

"A mind reader?"

"I know everyone thinks I'm some sort of gothic witch, but I actually don't have super powers."

"Well since you seem to know everything, why don't you tell us who you are?" Richard asked.

"Oh, oh I know who she is." Garfield interrupted with excitement. "Raven the book worm. The lone reader. She gets good grades but has a short temper, and tends to walk alone, unnoticed" He said mysteriously.

She huffed, "You forgot creepy."

"Yeah, but it's not necessarily a bad creepy." He shrugged.

"So, how do you know so much about her?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"Would it be that sexual tension vibe you seem to have?" Richard asked joining in.

Garfield stilled, "What, no." He shrugged off as a blush crept on his face.

"Mhm." Victor mumbled, the smirk never leaving his features.

…

As the clock struck 11:30 Mr. Blood entered the room, "Okay, you got 30 minutes for lunch." He said looking around at them, "There's sodas in the teacher's lounge, Goth, Clown, front and center." He said snapping his fingers.

…

Raven mindlessly walked down the halls with her nose in her book as Garfield skipped beside her. "So about before." He started.

"What about it?" She said expressively.

"I'm sorry about the whole creepy witch thing; that was a little harsh." She was listening, though she didn't show it. "So what you reading?" He asked.

"Something I doubt your small mind could comprehend." She answered.

He sighed, "You know, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks."

She stopped, and finally looked up from her book. "I'm sorry." He couldn't help but grin, overjoyed at her small apology. Then he realized he had stood there grinning a second to long and she was half way down the hall.

"Hey wait up!"

…

Everyone sat down at their tables and opened their lunches. Kory reached in her purse a pulled out a large, yet neat sandwich, a mini bottle of mustard, and a small bag of chips. She opened her sandwich and the others watched as she practically pored the mustard on it.

"Someone likes their mustard." Garfield joked as she emptied the bottle.

Kory blushed and smiled before taking a big bite of her sandwich. It really seemed far too big for her to finish, but she will prove otherwise.

Garfield reached into his backpack and pulled out a candy bar, a bag of cheato's, and a PB&J.

Victor didn't have a bag and instead pulled his lunch out of the pocket of his hoody. It was a huge sandwich that rivaled Kory's, it was very tall with many sliced meats and cheeses.

Raven reached into her bag and pulled out a small tupperware of pasta, an apple, and a small bag of pretzels.

Richard grabbed his satchel and pulled a very neat, clean sandwich, baby carrots, and an apple. He then looked back in his bag with wide eyes before sighing. "Damn it Jason." He swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Kory asked.

Richard hesitantly pulled a small whisky bottle out of his bag, the security tag still attached.

"Is that what I think it is?" Victor asked.

"It's not mine." Richard defended.

"Then who's is it, dude?" Garfield asked with a smirk.

"Jason's." He answered.

"Jason, as in Jason Todd?" Victor asked before getting up and walking towards Richard, "Let me see that." He said taking the bottle, "Damn, this is some good stuff. It was probably very expensive."

"And yet it has the security tag on it." Raven added.

Richard sighed, "This isn't the first time Jason has hid his loot in my bag."

"Is that why you're here today?" Kory asked, and Richard just looked off distantly.

There was a noise as the doors to the library opened. In a panic Victor turned and tossed the bottle to the nearest person, which was Garfield, who panicked and shoved it down his pants. Mr. Blood entered the room and looked at them all questionably, "Lunch is over." He said as he continued to glare at them, "You look guilty." He said observantly glancing at them as he started walking around, making sure he gave them each a stern look, before he turned to Garfield. He couldn't help but gulp as the teacher stood over him, and he tried not to look at the bottle in his pants. But his eyes briefly went there and Blood saw this and glanced down. "Oh geez." He winced. "Just, just put your bag on it." He suddenly said handing Garfield his backpack and avoided eye contact. The others couldn't help but snicker and giggle as Garfield smirked.

"Na, I prefer to flaunt the goods." He said, feeling cocky as Mr. Blood rolled his eyes in disgust. "What's wrong Blood, "You don't like?" He asked leaning back, Garfield was really pulling some risks for if Blood happened to glance one more time while he was in that position he would have seen that it was in a bottle shape and not anything else. But lucky for him, blood refused to look, though he was getting aggravated by the laughter he was receiving from the others. Garfield encouraged the laughter while Blood despised it.

No one really knew why he didn't take his anger out on Garfield, He was clearly asking for it, but instead he turned towards Kory, who was giggling quietly into her hand. "You! You think this is funny?" He asked and she quickly apologized with a stutter. "I don't care if you're new here; I am not one to laugh at." He scolded.

"Hey!" Richard spoke up.

"You have something to say, sunglasses?"

"She did nothing wrong. I don't know why you're being such a prick." Everyone looked back and forth with slightly opened mouths at the interaction.

Having no words to say to defend himself, Mr. Blood ran forward and grabbed Richard by his jacket and pulled him up just to drag him away. "Let this be a warning to you all" He said pulling Richard out the door.

Richard remained stoic as Mr. Blood pushed him down the halls and eventually shoved him into a storage closet. Richard quickly straightened himself as he turned and glared at the man. "You will learn to respect me, Grayson." Blood said before slamming the door and locking it. Richard huffed and rolled his eyes before glancing up at the air vent above him and snickered.

…

"I shouldn't have laughed." Kory said regretfully.

"It's not your fault Kory, we were all laughing." Victor told her.

"But maybe if I would have kept my mouth shut, Richard would still be here." She said when out of nowhere Richard jumped down from the air duct from the ceiling. "Richard!"

"Shit man." Victor said, "Where did you come from?"

They all glanced up at the ceiling as Richard walked back to his table, but before he could take a seat, Kory ran up and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe you did that for me, it was so sweet and..." The doors to the library began to open. Thinking quickly Richard ducked under the table as everyone quickly sat down as if nothing had happened.

Mr. Blood entered the room with a smile, "See what will happen when you mess with me. Let this be a warning to you all, I am on high alert." He warned before storming out of the room.

As soon as the doors shut Richard crawled out from under the table as they all began to laugh. Garfield then grunted and they all turned to see him pull the liquor bottle out of his pants. "Who needs a drink?"

"I am not drinking that." Raven said sternly.

…

They all sat around one table laughing hysterically as they passed the bottle back and forth. "I can't believe he put you in a closet. Victor laughed.

"I can't believe you crawled through the vents." Garfield said getting up, staring at the ceiling as he began to spin around, just to lose his balance and casually fall on his chair, letting his upper half fall onto Ravens lap beside him. "You're like a super hero." He said to Richard before looking up at Raven, who didn't seem to be amused. "The view is nice from down here." He smiled.

"Get off." She huffed rolling her eyes with a hint of a playful smile as she shoved him onto the floor. But Garfield was unfazed as he leaned by her feet, resting his hands behind his head.

"Okay, Richard, I got to know, what's with the shades? I don't think I have ever seen you without them, and I'm shocked Blood hasn't slapped them off your face yet." Victor laughed.

"There's nothing to the shades, there just glasses." Richard shrugged.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking them off?" Kory asked, slowly pulling them off his face.

He would have stopped them if it was anyone else, but she did it so delicately he just couldn't find it in him to tell her to stop. He closed his eyes as she fully removed the glasses and it was only a few seconds before he slowly opened them.

"You have beautiful blue eyes." Kory smiled.

"You wear the glasses because they hide your eyes, thus hiding your facial expressions." Raven said knowingly, and Richard looked off distantly.

Garfield then grabbed the glasses and quickly put them on, "Do I look hot or what?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh yes you look super sexy." Raven drawled with a roll of her eyes.

Garfield turned to her and grinned, "Oh really?" He said with a smirk.

"I was being sarcastic." She said with a glare.

"Yeah, sure…" He smirked, leaning back, the glasses still perched on his nose.

"Well I think sunglasses are mysterious." Kory said bashfully as she avoided Richards glance. She then grabbed her purse to demonstrate with her own pair but lost hold of the bag as it went upright onto the table. Embarrassed she rushed to pick up her things but the others stopped her.

"Geez Kory, what do you have in there, a shopping mall?" Victor asked, glancing at her items.

"Wow, would you look at that." Garfield pointed before picking up some of her things.

Realizing she really had nothing to hide Kory let them go through her stuff as it became some sort of show and tell game.

There was mostly makeup, 2 bottles of nail polish, lipstick, lip-gloss, perfume, a nail file, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and a few shades of eye shadow. Other than that there was just a small thing of tissues, a few hair accessories, her pink sunglasses, and another mini bottle of mustard.

"It's like a whole beauty parlor. With a condiment." Garfield said in awe. "I don't have nearly as much crap in my bag."

"Well let's see about that." Victor said before dumping the boy's bag onto the table. "Ah man, that's a lot of junk." Garfield clearly had way more stuff then Kory, there was a bunch of wrappers and overdue homework, along with a broken candy bar and a bag of skittles. He had a Batman comic book and a dead game boy, along with some loose change, some deodorant, and a Velcro wallet with a baseball card in it. "Wait, what is that?!" Victor asked picking up an odd, colorful, rubbery object.

"Fake vomit."

"Why do you have fake vomit in your bag?" Richard asked.

"Why do you have it in general?" Raven added.

"It comes in handy." He answered with a shrug.

"Man, do you ever clean this thing out?" Victor asked, shaking the bag upside-down.

"I think I did once." He answered, trying to think back before just letting it go with a shrug. "Okay, who's next?" He asked looking around.

"Victor shrugged as he didn't have a bag and there was nothing in his pockets but loose change, his wallet, and his sandwich wrapper.

"Oh what the hell." Richard said before dumping his satchel on the table. Compared to Kory and Garfield, Richard really had nothing but organized belongings. His motorcycle keys, a notepad and pen, some mints, his cologne, some hair jel, and his wallet.

"Wow that's, that's practically nothing." Victor noted as Garfield grabbed Richard's wallet. "Wow, that's a lot of credit cards, oh look there's a photo." Richard jumped up and grabbed the picture before anyone could even get a glimpse.

"What was it a naughty picture or something?" Victor asked intrigued.

"What, no?" Richard said taking his things back, "It's just, my parents."

The room got awkwardly silent as everyone had heard the horrible fate of the Graysons.

"Okay then, Raven you're up." Garfield said and before Raven could protest he grabbed her bag and dumped it.

Compared to her bag, Richards was cluttered. There was a packet of gum, and a pen. And there was plenty of room for her book, if she ever got it back from Blood.

"Wow, that was boring." Garfield said as Raven pulled her bag back and glared at him.

"You never know when to stop do you?" She asked hugging her bag.

"Well that's kind of why I'm in detention." He said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Wait, didn't you say you knew why we're all here?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, care to enlighten us how?" Richard joined in.

"Everyone tends to think just because I have a book in my face means I can't hear them." She said bluntly.

"So you eavesdrop." Garfield accused.

"I overhear." Raven corrected.

"Okay then, why don't you tell us why we're all here?" Victor suggested.

"It's not my place to tell." Raven responded.

"Okay, well then I'll just share my reason." Garfield began, "I mocked Miss Maeye." He said and the others all began to laugh. "Hey, it's not my fault her name is 'may I', and she asks you to say may I do this, may I do that…"

"Oh god what did you do?" Victor asked between chuckles.

"I just asked Maeye, may I use the bathroom."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kory noted.

"Let me guess, that wasn't the end of it." Victor noted.

"Well… I did tend to use it for a few more 'may I's'."

"26 to be exact." Raven added.

"Geez, and how many times have you been in detention?" Victor asked humored.

"I… I don't really know." He said in thought, "There really has been too many to count."

"So when will too many, be too many?" Richard asked seriously.

Garfield stopped and looked at him before shrugging somewhat regretfully.

"You know, you can still play around and tell jokes, you just have to learn when it's enough." Kory advised.

"Like I said I'm loud and I talk a lot. I can't really help it." He shrugged.

"I think you can." Raven added, "I think you don't want to stop because you feel you have nothing else going for you."

Garfield shrugged again as he glanced off distantly.

"That's not true Garfield; you have a lot of things going for you." Kory said honestly.

"I mean you are funny; you just let it go to your head too much." Victor added.

"I'm not saying you should change, just lighten it up, and don't overdo it." Raven said honestly with a small smile.

Garfield began to cheer up as he rolled his eyes, "Okay, let's focus on someone else now, Vic, why are you here?"

"I was trying to break up a fight, and Mr. Blood walked in at the wrong time… I guess from where he was standing it looked like I was participating in it, but I swear I wasn't." He defended before sighing, "I love sports, but sometimes I wonder if my old man's right. It tends to get me in trouble." He said before shaking off his problems and turning towards Richard, "Your turn, Richey Rich." He smirked.

"I was framed," He sneered before sighing, "I know Jason doesn't mean to get me in trouble, he's just going through some things. I really wish I could help him more then just taking the blame for him."

"What did he steal this time?" Victor asked.

"Something from the teacher's lounge, I tried to put it back, but that's when I got caught." He said before turning to Kory. "Your turn." He smiled.

"I… I mixed up the gender of Miss. Maeye." Kory said regretfully.

"You what?!" Garfield shouted, already trying not to laugh.

"It was Monday, my first day, her back was turned, I did not know." She defended herself.

"That is hysterical!" Garfield hollered in laughter.

"Poor Miss. Maeye." Victor said, trying to hold in his laugh.

"I still feel terrible. It's just another example of my ignorance." She sighed sorrowfully, "I really try not to be the pretty dumb red head everyone thinks I am."

"Just because you have a lack of knowledge when it comes to certain things doesn't mean you're stupid." Raven told her.

Richard couldn't help but put his hand on Kory's, "I wouldn't use ignorant to describe you in a million years." She couldn't help but smile as a blush colored her face, before they all turned towards Raven.

"Okay Raven, you're up." Garfield said.

"You knew all ours; it's time we know yours." Victor added.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not that exciting."

"We'll be the judge of that, now spill." Victor urged on.

"I refused to participate in gym." She answered plainly.

"You got detention for that?" Garfield questioned.

Raven nodded, "Normally I get away with not participating, but for some reason the coach noticed me for once."

"Wait, are you saying you don't usually participate in gym?" Victor asked, and Raven nodded.

"How do you get away with that?" Garfield asked.

Raven shrugged, "No one tends to notice me. I would just walk in, sit on the bleachers and read my book until the class was over." She said as if it was nothing.

"I have a confession." Kory said timidly, "I was the one that brought your attention to the coach, I thought you were being left out or punished; I didn't know you wanted to be there, I am so sorry." Kory apologized.

"It's okay Kory; I was going to get caught sooner or later." Raven shrugged off with a smile. Kory grinned at the gesture before getting up and walking over to sit next to Raven, who she assumed now was her BFF.

"I hope we can be friends after this." Kory said cheerfully, but as soon as she said it the room went silent.

"I don't know Kory." Victor began, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

"It's one thing when were in detention, but to hang out in the real world…" Richard trailed off.

"No. I will not let this happen!" Kory said getting up. "You four truly mean a lot to me and I will not participate in a school where socially I am not allowed to be friends with my friends." She said sternly. "If our social groups don't like it, then we will just have to make her own social group."

"And what will we call this group, detention-knots?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"How about the breakfast club." Garfield suggested.

"Why in the world would we call it that?" Victor asked.

"Where did you even come up with that title?" Raven questioned.

"Okay, okay how about… Oh! The Teen Titans." He said excitedly.

"Like the comic, no thanks." Raven drawled. "We're teenagers not superheroes."

"Well I don't see anyone else coming up with anything." Garfield huffed.

"How about, stereotypes?" Victor offered.

"What if we don't call ourselves anything?" Richard suggested, "We can just be a group a friends."

"I like it." Victor said.

"So it's settled, and we will do this." Kory confirmed.

The boy's all smiled before turning towards Raven who hadn't given an answer. "Come on Raven." Victor encouraged.

Raven sighed but smiled as she crossed her arms, "Okay." She huffed playfully.

"Wonderful!" Kory squealed at the answer and jumped up hugging the girl. "I am so excited." She screech as she shook Raven in her arms, forcing the girls hood to fall.

Kory then pulled away as they all stared in surprise, "What?" Raven almost barked as she put her hood back up.

"Nothing, it's just, I thought you were bald under there." Garfield said and the others somewhat nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Raven asked and they all somewhat nodded again.

Richard then got up and glanced at the clock, "It's almost three; I better get back to the closet before Blood notices I'm gone."

"Do you need help getting up to the air vent?" Victor asked.

"Na, I'm good." Richard answered and they all watched as he hopped onto his table and jumped up, grabbing the open vent and pulling himself up. Kory tried not to stare in amazement as his shirt rose up and showed off his ripped stomach briefly.

"Oh crap, we still have to write our papers." Garfield remembered.

"Aw man." Victor sighed.

"Actually, I think I have a solution for that." Raven spoke up.

"What are you saying, you're gonna write all our papers?" Victor asked.

"No, I'm saying I'm gonna make it so we only have to write one paper." She answered.

"Sweet." Garfield said.

"If it's less work for me then I say go for it." Victor agreed.

Raven sat down at her table and started the paper. She apparently knew exactly what she wanted to say for she was writing fast. Victor it seemed that found some batteries in the librarians desk and put them in Garfield's dead GameBoy. The boy's then sat in the cornner and played the game laughing with one another as Kory sat on the table next to Raven.

Raven continued to work as Kory got up and walked up to her. "Do you need something, Kory?" Raven asked still writing. Kory put Raven's hood down. "What are you doing?" Raven asked stopping, and slowly looking up at the girl.

"You are very beautiful, Raven. You shouldn't hide under your hood."

"Yeah well, you know what Kory; guys aren't exactly lining up to get my number." Raven shrugged.

"Well maybe it's because you scare them off and hide your beauty behind your hood." Kory explained, "Plus I just so happen to know a guy who is dying to get your number." Kory smirked, glancing over at the guys. Raven followed Kory's gaze and watched the boys for a minute, giving Kory's suggestion some thought. She then gave a small smile at the idea before turning back to the paper. Kory smiled before walking away; she slightly turned to make sure her wandering went unnoticed as she quietly crept out the door of the library.

…

Richard leaned against the wall in the small closet when the door suddenly opened. He looked up prepared to see Mr. Blood, but to his surprise it was Kory. "Kory?" He asked and she smiled before shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked up to him, slightly biting her lip. Her steps were slow as she slowly reached him and put her arms loosely around his shoulders, leaning in and kissing him. The connection was incredible and they would be lying if they said they hadn't wanted to do that all day. She lightly pulled away, remaining inches away from his face as he spoke. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

She smiled, "Because I knew you wouldn't." She said before leaning in and kissing him again.

…

Raven finished the last sentence of the paper and smiled in accomplishment, before putting the page down and grabbing her things. She then glanced back over at the boy's again before glancing at herself, and before she could stop herself she took off her hooded sweatshirt and shoved it in her bag.

The clock struck three and Raven walked up to the boy's and smiled. "Our sentence is over boys." She smirked before walking out of the library. The boys just stared star struck, no not by the fact that their time was up, but by the fact Raven was without her jacket; wearing a nice black shirt.

"Did you see that angel?" Garfield asked, dumfound.

Victor smirked and playfully shoved his friend, "You're delusional, Gar."

Garfield ignored the comment as he jumped up and grabbed his backpack, running after the girl. "Raven wait up." He hollered after her.

"What?" She asked, as he caught up and tried to catch his breath.

"Do, do you need a ride home?" He asked as he followed her outside.

"Nope." She answered plainly.

"Well… maybe I could walk you home?" He offered. She sighed and dug in her bag for a pen before grabbing his hand and writing down a number. "What's this?" He asked, and she leaned in and briefly kissed him.

"If you manage to not get detention next Saturday, I'll let you take me out." She smirked before walking away.

…

Victor walked down the hall when he passed a janitor's closet door that almost hit him as he walked passed it. "Shit!" He swore as Richard and Kory stumbled out it. "Oh, hello." Victor snickered trying not to laugh as he watched Richard brush off the lip gloss off his lips.

"Bye Richard." Kory said smiling as she turned and walked out the door.

"You are one lucky _s.o.b_." Victor said and Richard smiled as they walked out the school doors. They spotted Garfield standing on the steps a cheesy grin on his face as he glanced at nothing. "Gar, are you okay?" Victor asked as he waved his hand in front of the dazed boy's face before the loud sound of honking came from their parent's cars. Garfield quickly snapped out of it and Victor stared at him in concern. "What happened?" Victor asked.

"Oh nothing." Garfield said with a wave of his written hand as he hopped into his dad's car. Victor rolled his eyes yet smirked as he turned to Richard who hopped on his bike. "I guess you'll be here next Saturday, huh?" Richard huffed yet snickered at his friend before putting his helmet on and starting the bike.

…

Mr. Blood walked into the library, seeing the students had already left. He rolled his eyes before glancing down at one table to see a single paper as he picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Mr. Blood.

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday to serve detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're insane for asking us to write an essay telling you who we think we are. You will see us the way you want to see us, in the most definitional way. _An athlete_ , _a princess_ , _a clown_ , _a outcast_ , and _a goth_. But the thing is, those stereotypes, they don't define who we truly are.

…

 _Simple Minds - Don't you Forget About Me (The Breakfast Club)_


End file.
